The general large-sized puncher is designed for punching documents and papers to staple them easily. However, the components of the conventional puncher are mounted inside a base so a tool must be applied to detach these components. It is very inconvenient to put this conventional puncher into practice. If it is desired to equip with different hole number, many time will be wasted on disassemble of the base. Accordingly, the adaptability of the conventional puncher needs to be improved.